Trick You To A Treat
by Ohohen
Summary: Lan, Chaud, and Raika have a mission inside a haunted house. It was around Halloween, and they split up. They run into trouble, and find their navis have disappeared...Moral: Everyone has fears...even if it's Dust Mites...And stalking Walls...literally...


1**Hey! Um...I know it's passed Halloween, but my mom told me something funny at dinner on November 9, 2005 and I thought it'd be funny. So I decided to make it. If you find any mistakes, you can't blame me because I have to do the dishes in a couple of minutes. So yeah this is rushed.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Capcom or Rockman.exe/Megaman.**

**Okay, hopefully this is funny for those of you moody people right now. )**

**Treat you to a Trick**

"If I get caught for this, you are to blame."

"Hehe...don't worry...this will be fun..."

"I do agree this it's good to scare someone every once in a while, although it's very immature. But this is a different story. Why did I agree to this again?"

"You two are worry warts. Just enjoy it while you can! I just thought you two should have some fun every now and then. And it's Halloween; a holiday that comes once a year. Enjoy it."

"What's the difference of that between Christmas, Valentines, Easter, Thanksgiving, St. Patrick, or any other holiday? The come once a year."

"Well, Halloween is the only holiday that you can TRICK or TREAT someone. All the other holidays you only GIVE or GET with something that's not as fun."

"And if we get caught?"

"We won't get caught. I have backups."

"Oh god..."

"Are you sure this is the place?" Raika asked Lan. He stared at the large deserted mansion. "I'm not even sure that it has a jack in port." (A/N: I like to use Raika better then Laika.)

"That's what Megaman said, right Megaman?" Lan asked. Megaman put two hands behind his back and nodded. "Yeah. That's what Famous said."

"Did Famous tell you the same thing Protoman?" Chaud questioned. Protoman let out a silent sigh and put his hands behind his back also.

"Yes Chaud. That's what Famous told me." He replied.

"Just great. Sci-lab just has to jam up the communication system the day it's Halloween. I'd be trick-or-treating by now." Lan put his hands on his hips.

"You DID. Isn't that enough candy Lan? You're going to get cavities." Megaman crossed his arms.

"Megaman, I-"

"Don't answer that question. We know the answer already. Let's go and get this over with. I'm tired." Raika walked towards the mansion which was hold, creaky, and making sounds. A window was hanging on it's side.

Lan knocked.

"Lan. It's deserted. Do you not know what deserted means?" Raika raised an eyebrow.

"Just check..." The door creaked open. "...ing..." Lan turned chibi and leapt back, pointing in horror.

"OKAY THAT'S JUST CREEPY. YOU GUYS GO ON AHEAD. I'LL...KEEP WATCH!"

"It's probably the wind or something. Let's go and find the source of the electrical surges and get it over with." Chaud and Raika entered. Lan was about to resist, but he slowly followed through behind them.

Inside, there were cabinets, shelves, chairs, unidentified portraits, and other pieces or furniture that were covered with cobwebs. There was a flower vase with flowers and roses that had withered away, dropping petals on the small table that held it up beside a picture frame.

"It's going to be hard to even find a jack in port here! And it's creepy..." Lan shivered.

"You're not scared, are you Lan?" Raika asked.

"N-n-no..." Lan meekly looked up at Raika.

"Then why are you stuttering?" Raika asked again.

"W-w-what? I-I'm not stutt-tering...W-what are you t-talking ab-bout?" Lan replied, STUTTERING.

"Let's just go find what we came for and leave-" The door slamed behind Chaud. "Er...and...find another exit."

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! THIS PLACE IS HAUNTED! SOMEONE! WE'RE TRAPPED! WE'RE ALL GONNA-"

"Calm down and find another exit. I hate to say it Lan, but SHUT UP." Raika glared.

"HOW CAN I-"

"SHUT UP...!" Chaud and Raika snapped at the same time again. Lan's jaw was shaking and was biting his lip as he followed behind the two older net saviors.

After an hour of searching having found nothing but spider, cobwebs and spider webs, the three gave up searching together.

"We'll be able to cover more room if we go separate ways. I think we should meet at the front door. The stairs are pretty large, so we should be able to meet here." Chaud infered.

"Agreed. Let's spread out." Raika agreed.

"HECK NO! WE'RE NOT SPREADING OUT AND THERE'S NOTHING YOU CAN DO TO MAKE ME!" Lan waved his arms in the air crazily.

"Yes we are. Weather you like it or not." Raika objected.

"NO WE AREN'T!" Lan exclaimed.

"Yes we are. You're not objecting your orders are you?" Raika asked eyeing him.

"NO!"

"Then let's go." Raika started walking away.

"NO!"

Raika spun around and glared at Lan.

"Yes we are."

"NO WE'RE NOT!"

"Yes we are!"

"NO. WE'RE NOT!"

"Yes!"

"NO!"

"YES!"

"NO!"

"YES!"

"NO!"

"YES!"

"NO!"

"YES!"

"NO!"

"YES!"

"NO!"

Chaud watched like it was a tennis game. Back and forth, back and forth.

"Um...why don't we just communicate with our PETs? Just because we lost communication with sci-lab, doesn't mean we can't communicate with each other." Chaud concluded, HOPING it'd stop the fuss. Raika and Lan exchanged looks.

"Okay!"

"Okay then. Lan, you can check the basement and Raika and I will check the rooms upstairs."

"WHAT!" Lan exclaimed again.

"What?" Raika and Chaud asked simultaneously.

"THE BASEMENT!"

"Yeah...what about it?"

"THE BASEMENT IS-Ugh..." Lan started slumping towards the basement steps. Raika and Chaud winced, exchanged looks and shrugged. They started upstairs. (The steps were a two way opening one from the left and one from the right.

Lan crept downstairs, slowly and cautiously.

"Eh...I don't like this...how did I get myself into this...Oh god..." Lan was so worried about the situation he was in, he didn't notice that Megaman wasn't answering him.

Lan felt something brush against his legs, very cooly. He freaked out.

"OMFG! GET ME OUTTA HERE-OOF!" Lan stumbled forward into the darkness below. Luckily for him there wasn't any tacks on the stairs because the had either all been taken out or he was super lucky and had managed to miss them. (A/N: I know that OMFG is a bad thing to say, I should put it in full form, but those of you who do know what it is, well, hopefully you forgive me that I made Lan say that, and those of you who don't, well, keep thinking ;)

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Lan screamed as he fell.

_CRASH!_

"WHAT WAS THAT!" Lan waved his arms in the air. His arm hit a nearby chair. "Ow..." He sighed. "That was a long fall..." Lan rubbed his head. "Now where am I? Oh yeah...in the basement...better start looking..." Lan started sobbing. Poor guy didn't want to look in every nook and cranny in the cobweb polluted basement. The only light came from a meek candle that mysteriously burned on a tall cabinet nearby and a small dim lightbulb that flickered every now and then.

Lan looked under the cabinets and drawers, and found nothing. He looked inside the cabinets and drawers, still found nothing.

"Geez, the only thing that's worse then a haunted mansion is an oversized haunted mansion..." Lan then noticed that there was a door in the far corner of the room. He walked over cautiously and opened the door, looking inside.

Suddenly, someone or SOMETHING, pushed him, and he stumbled forward as the door quickly closed behind him. There, he was, in the dark, all alone...

"Oh no...oh no oh no oh no oh no..." Lan walked slowly behind back to where the door was. He felt around, looking for a knob of some sort to open the door. Poor Lan's hand was shaking like crazy.

"I-I CAN'T FIND THE KNOB!" Lan shivered. "And it's dark...and cold..."

All of a sudden, lights came on! Lan could see that it came from the torches along the wall. Too bad it was too dark before for him to notice. But he was starting to wish the lights didn't come on.

"The only thing...worse then a haunted house...is an oversized haunted house with a maze...literally." And he was serious. There were walls of clay and mud lined along into oblivion.

"Megaman..." Lan just now remembered about his PET. The haunted mansion was really dragging him into the past. "...Do you have any ideas or a map of how to get out of here?"

"Megaman? Coordinates or something?"

"Megaman?" Lan took out his PET. Megaman was not in his PET. And his PET was off.

"Hm..." Lan turned on his PET. No response. He tried again. No repsonse.

"No...Megaman..." Suddenly, his PET turned on by itself. But when it did, Megaman wasn't there to greet him.

"Megaman...?" No response.

"No...No...MEGAMAN!" Lan fell to the floor on his knees. "Megaman...I'll find you...I'LL FIND YOU MEGAMAN!" Lan leapt up determined. He put his hand on the walls of the maze and walked along.

Lan walked and walked and walked. Until he came to a...

"Dead end? Wait..." Lan spotted a small creases in the wall. He walked up to it, and pushed on it. When he did, all the walls started moving. Literally. They readjusted themselves so they would be in a straight line, towering away and above Lan.

"Oh..." Lan gaped. "This is not going to be good..." Lan heard a squeaky sound as if a door was opening, and he watched as the towers of walls tilted forward.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Lan ran. As fast as he could. When he finally heard a crash behind him, he sighed of relief.

"Thank god..." Then, he felt a shadow fall upon him. "Oh god..."

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"Hm..." Chaud felt against the middle of the wall that was at the end of the room. He felt over the large portrait of a woman. He leant over and put his ear against it as he knocked. But for some reason he felt a bit of uneasiness. He turned his head and what did he face? The woman's...er...chest. (The woman was wearing an extremely low collar dress that people wore in the dark ages)

"AH!" Chaud leapt back, whole face red. He was panting and mentally slapping himself over and over again.

"Goodness..." He panted.

Five minutes later of panting

"O..." He panted. "Okay...I" He panted. "I'll just" pant. "Continue..." He tried to stop himself panting. He knocked on the picture again, carefully avoiding his mistake earlier. 'This seems to be...'

Just as he was about to finish the thought, the large portrait gave way and Chaud fell in through a large funnel that was kind of like a laundry shoot that was larger.

"HOLLOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!" He yelled as he fell through. (He said hollow)

"Oof...ouch..." He landed on his bottom, on something extremely cushiony. So cushiony, he was bouncing when he landed.

"Where...did I land?" It was pretty dark inside, but Chaud found the light switch nearby on the wall, so he felt around, and switched it on.

The room lit up with colors, that was colorful, but dim. Flashing all over the place, it really made him feel like he was in a warm and fuzzy theme.

Chaud looked around, no wonder he was bouncing when he landed. The whole room was bordered with cushions, on the walls, on the floor, on the ceiling. Basically, the whole room was made with cushion. Cushions for carpet, cushions the ceiling, cushions for walls, and of course, cushions for the floor. Wait...I said carpet already...never mind then.

The room seemed to be in a long rectangular prism shape, as Chaud had concluded in his mind, and in the far corner there was a wide screen. Also...it looked as if the the screen was coming towards him. Or...was it that Chaud was on a conveyer belt going to the screen? Either way, he and the screen's distance was closing in. Within distance, one of them stopped, Chaud couldn't tell.

"What the...heck...? Chaud winced as the screen came on revealing...

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" (What starts with P and ends with -orn? And no it's not popcorn. Yeah right, Chaud's afraid of popcorn. XD it's porn. Stripping. Etc. No need to go in detail.)

"ENOUGH!" Chaud tried to stand up, in which he did, and headed for the door. But...he couldn't see it. He didn't have time to find the door by knocking again, so he relied on Protoman.

"PROTOMAN! FIND AND EXIT!" Chaud screamed. He was being chased around by the screen somehow.

"PROTOMAN!" Chaud yanked out his PET to find that the PET was off, so he quickly turned it on, but only to find that Protoman wasn't there.

"PROTOMAN!" 'WHERE'S YOUR NAVI WHEN YOU NEED HIM!"

"NO! PROTOMAN WHERE ARE YOU!" Chaud yelled. He was now stumbling over and over again due to the floor and how uneven the floor landscape was. Chaud noticed that the screen was coming closer and closer, so he finally decided, 'NO ONE'S WATCHING! HOP LIKE A HARE!" So, Chaud started hopping around with bunny hops or like a frog of some sort.

"GET ME OUT OF HERE! I NEED TO FIND PROTOMAN! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"Goodness. It doesn't seem as if the former owner of this property was very responsible." Raika blew dust from a cabinet. He opened it only to be...

"Oof." ...trambled by with books the size of two dictionaries put together.

"Ugh...Organization..." Raika mumbled. He pushed the books off of himself, and put them aside.

"Maybe there's a jack-in port somewhere..." he moved away a cabinet. And looked behind it. Nothing.

"Hm..." He looked behind a shelf. Nothing. He walked to the back of the room. And looked around. 'Cobwebs...'

"Ow." Something fell on his head. "What the-?" Raika looked up. A small shaft had fallen from the ceiling and on his head. It seemed to be able to be pulled on in order to open a small door that led up.

Raika reached for the shaft, and pulled on it. At first, nothing happened.

"Nothing is-" Suddenly, something fell down below his feet. He looked down and saw an unusual fuzzy grey colored object on the floor. He bent down, and picked it up to examine it.

"What is this?" He looked at it. It started to move on it's own.

"Ah!" Raika stared. 'What is that...how could it move on it's own?' he pondered in fear.

Raika watched as it grew ears and a short tail. The ears seemed like the ears of a rabbit. It started hopping around.

Raika watched in surprise. Then, something fell on his head. The bounced off his head, and fell to the floor. Raika watched as the thing that had just feel on his head, start bouncing on it's own around the floor. He watched in horror as both things started hopping and bouncing towards him. He growled a bit. He raised his foot, and squished them both with the same foot.

But...just as he thought it was over, another one fell, then another, and another at a faster pace and more as they fell. And each time they did, dust blew. Then it hit him.

"DUST BUNNIES! NOOOOO!" He screeched. He headed towards the door, but only to find that it was locked. He felt a shadow upon him. He spun his head around.

The dust bunnies had turned into a big dust bunny! And the little mini bunnies around the big bunny in which would scare Raika greatly if they went up his shirt.

"No...NO...NOOOOOOOOOO!" And he started getting chased around the room by a giant dust bunny and little bunny-ettes.

"Searchman! Find a way to open that door!" he cried. He heard no answer. He took out his PET.

"Searchman! Answer immediately!" He demanded. No answer. He opened his PET, only to find it empty.

"SEARCHMAN! NOT YOU TOO! WHERE HAVE YOU GONE!" And he continued running.

Snickering was heard in the distance...

Back in the main hall, when you first come in from the entrance of the mansion...

Lan came crawling out.

Chaud came hopping out.

Raika came tripping out.

Chaud and Raika ran into each other and then tumbled down the stairs. In process, they rolled into Lan. All three of them quickly stood up, then burst out the door, screaming bloody murder out into the distance.

Main Mansion Computer...

Megaman, Protoman, and Searchman were laughing. Megaman was holding his stomach on the floor while Protoman and Searchman laughed like they didn't have a care in the world.

"See! I told you it'd be fun!" Megaman exclaimed.

Searchman and Protoman just continued laughing.

"Who would of known Raika was really afraid of dust bunnies and dust mites!" Searchman laughed.

"Who knew pornography had such an effect on Chaud!" Protoman laughed like Searchman had.

And the trio continued laughing until...

Suddenly, there was a breeze. The trio looked behind them to find a pair of eyes glowering at them. The trio went on guard.

"Identify yourself!" Searchman demanded.

There was no answer, so Protoman attacked with his sword. The eyes didn't disappear.

Now, they started to freak out. They shot and attacked at the pairs of eyes aimlessly.

Finally, the figure stepped out to reveal a cloth that swayed in the bitter cold breeze.

Now they REALLY freaked out!

"GHOST! OH MY GOD IT'S A GHOST! IT'S A REAL GHOST! OH MY GOD IT'S A REAL GHOST! OH MY..." Megaman went on and on, knowing his deep fear for ghosts.

"RUN!" Protoman and Searchman said at the same time, dragging along Megaman by two arms.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

And the quickly retreated to their still screaming bloody murder NetOps and screamed with them.

Meanwhile, the 'Ghost's cloth blew over, to reveal that it was nothing but Mettaurs stacked on top of each other.

The Mettaurs exchanged looks, and stared 'Meep'-ing and bouncing around.

There was always a flaw to the fact that the Mettaurs appeared so often...

**Ohohen: So, I started on November 9th, and now, it's April 22nd 2006. Yeah. I think you should get the idea by now.**

**Well, at least it's off my back. That's a good thing. Besides that this story wasn't very funny or descriptive, so basically, this story sucked like crap. Review anyways. I've only been getting C2 alerts and no reviews. T.T**


End file.
